Problem: Convert $6\ \dfrac{17}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${6}\ {\dfrac{17}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{17}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{174}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{174}{29}} + {\dfrac{17}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{174}{29}} + {\dfrac{17}{29}} = \dfrac{191}{29}$